


Tit for Tat

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [55]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Gene Hunt does domestics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shoddy workmanship, shoddy tools... Be over in a flash if you had the proper equipment.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #309 – _Laundry_.

'The main problem is, the needle's not strong enough to easily puncture the leather...'

'Okay.'

'Shoddy workmanship, shoddy tools... Be over in a flash if you had the proper equipment.'

'I'll get right on it.'

'That and you're a bloody girl, but you knew that already.'

Sam grimaces, rolls his eyes. 'Who would I turn to if I didn't have my big, strong Guv to mend my buttons?'

Gene's expression doesn't shift. 'Cartwright, I reckon... she's twice as strong as you, easily.'

'So says the bloody seamstress.'

'I am armed, you know – don't make me stab you in the eye.'


End file.
